


Journal

by Kittycat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finds Kurt’s journal that has the Blaine+Kurt heart in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal

**Author's Note:**

> fluffffff and it’s all mostly dialog because I’m a screenwriter and I love me some good conversation.

“What is this?”

Kurt looked up from where he is seated on his bed with a French book in his lap.

“Where did you find that?”

“In your desk drawer I was looking for a pencil.”

In Blaine’s hand was the one thing Kurt was hoping he would never find; his journal.

“It’s um…that’s nothing, please put it back.” Kurt scrambled off the bed and took it from Blaine’s hands.

“Hey, I thought I saw my name in it.”

“Has anyone told you it’s not nice to snoop?”

“Please Kurt, I promise I won’t read anything you don’t want me to read.”

Kurt looked down at the journal in his hand then handed it back to Blaine with much reluctance.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and opened to the first page, he started flipping through when something caught his eye.

“What is this?” Blaine opened to the page with his and Kurt’s name written and a big heart around it.

“Oh god this is embarrassing.”

“When did you do this?” Blaine asked showing him the entry.

“Before we got together.”

“That’s adorable Kurt, can I keep it?”

“Yeah, whatever just don’t bring it up again, I don’t want to think of that dark time in my life again.”

Blaine ripped the page from the note pad. “Dark?”

“Yes, when I didn't have you as a boyfriend.” And with that Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine softly on the lips.


End file.
